TDAONT The Demigod Adventures of Naomi Thramer
by Celibord
Summary: Twelve years after The Last Olympian, Naomi Thramer just finds out she's a demigod. After running away on her last day of 7th grade from empousi, Naomi and her friends are taken to Camp Half Blood. Everything in her life gets much more crazier.


**I hate this. Whoever is reading this is lucky to read all of my struggles and enjoy it like a piece of fiction. Unless you are like me. There's not much advice to be given to a demigod. You'll be hunted down like food or celebrities. Only advice, Expect ****anything****.**

**My name is Naomi Thramer. I'm 12 years old and I attend Duncan Middle School. Just your average community in Albany, New York. Nothing supernatural here. **

**That's what I thought. And so did my step dad Steve. He hates what I am or anything to do with me. It's not like I chose to be this, like choosing to be a vegetarian. But it's like talking to a brick wall.**

**I'm kind of the misfit in the family. I have ADHD and dyslexia, the worst combination for a 7th**** grader. Make that for any grader. I have brown hair which I neatly into a bandana. I have these green eyes that come nowhere in my family. I'm the average weird kid.**

**I better tell you my story, on how this entire mess that is my life became to be.**

**It all started on the 26****th**** of April. I was at lunch with my best friend Emmie. **

**Emmie is my age, in fact we share similar birthdays. Emmie's birthday is on the 8****th**** of June, Mine's on the 12****th**** of June. She has this really dark hair. You can see strands of dark grey in it, but only if you squint. She always wears a trademark cat shirt with any pair of messed-up jeans.**

**Emmie is just like me, she also ADHD and dyslexia. To our class, we're the "Dyslexia Twins" and they mock us. Doesn't really matter, Emmie has this frightening glare that can make you wet your pants. But she's very nice once you get to know her. She's less ADHD than me. While I go chase butterflies, she's attempting to do her homework.**

**So on that day, Emmie was super excited. She had gotten a letter from her dad. I was happy for her and a bit jealous since I don't even know where my dad is.**

**My biological father abandoned my mom when she was pregnant. My mom always said,**

"**We only dated, we could be married. It wouldn't work out."**

**So every Father-Daughter dance, I would hear my classmates talk about their dads. I could never talk about mine without making the room go silent with pity. So yes, I was jealous.**

**Emmie said she hadn't open the letter because she wanted to share it with me. I pushed aside my jealous at that moment and tried to celebrate this achievement in Emmie's life. We shared ideas of what the letter could mean.**

"**What do you think it is?" Emmie murmured excitingly.**

"**Maybe he's coming to visit you!"**

"**I don't know, my mom would probably break into tears if she saw him."**

"**Lets open it up and find out!" I nearly blurted out eagerly to the lunch room.**

**Emmie was very careful not to damage the envelope. I noticed there was no return address. The envelope looks very heavy, but the paper it contained was very small. She opened the crème colored paper and read aloud,**

**Dear Emmie,**

**I'm sorry I have not been there for you. I have been aware of your longing to meet me. I am sure that one day, we can meet face to face and talk. I would like to know how you are daily. I will try to send you letter, but you cannot write back. Later in your life, you may have to option to write to me. I just want you to know that I love you, and do not doubt that I do not. I'm sorry I am never there for you. I wish you a early happy birthday.**

**That was it. No signature, no return address. Emmie looked disappointed, but she found out something. She wasn't being ignored. She was being loved afar. **

**The rest of the day went by more quickly. Emmie and I went our separate ways. I of course was heading to work.**

**I forgot to mention that I work part-time. It's not that hard even. I just help put up exhibits. I used to work on making signs, but after misspelling every word on the sign on the front, I was switched to setting things up. **

**It isn't the most entertaining job in the world, but at the end of each week I'm allowed to attend the art class they have there. I chose today to go to class.**

**The class turned out be a free draw time, so I just go sketch my feelings out. I started to paint this nice fish. Then I gave it a top hat. I ended up making a fancy tuna in a fancy get up. I don't know what I was thinking when I made that tuna head. It looked pretty realistic, like all of the tuna in the world had canes and monocles.**

**I walked home afterwards. It was really windy, which is strange. It seemed to keep following. I ended up at my block when the wind suddenly stopped and vanished.**

**When I ended my home, everyone was enjoying dinner. If you ever miss dinner in my house, you don't get dinner. Debra and Steve were angry of course. Velma smiled at me like she made me late. Kyler watched me with pity. I hoped he would sneak me some food. **

**So I was given the rights. Late for dinner, no dinner. I don't think you should banish someone who is always late from dinner. Luckily, I always keep Oreos in my room. So as soon as I reached my room, I took the container of Oreos from under my bed and ate.**

**After my feast, I attempted to do my homework but I just kept getting a weird feeling…a very bad feeling. I suddenly didn't feel alone.**

**Before I could react, I was face to face to my foster sister. She gave this wicked smile like she knew something I didn't know.**

**I hate when I don't know something.**

**Velma gave me a glace of her eyes, which looked with inhuman evil.**

"**You should've told me sooner." She said, her eye filled with hunger.**

"**What do you mean 'told you sooner'?"**

**She lashed out at me, making me sure she wasn't normal.**

"**Don't play dumb!" She screeched out "You want to die this badly to lie to me?"**

**I didn't know what to say. I was pretty sure that if I said anything back, she would probably kill me.**

"**Looks like you don't really know. I guess I can't fight you to bring you to him." She muttered in a disappointing tone.**

"**Who's 'him'? Who-What are you?" I yelled out. I was starting to freak out.**

**Velma then transformed into something. I'm not kidding. She turned into this vampire looking thing. She looked almost beautiful. Until I saw her feet. Her legs were two different feet. One leg was this bronze prosthetic leg, while the other was a donkey's leg. I didn't know which one was weirder.**

**I did the only thing a child should do in this situation. Run for the door. I kept trying to open it, but it was sealed shut. I was trapped. Either I beat her or she took me. My side wasn't looking so good.**

**Velma, no, The monster held something in her hand. It looked like a horn. She stabbed in my arm before I could even react. **

**I couldn't think straight, like I had been drinking hand sanitizer. I attempted to open the door again and again until I couldn't feel my limbs. My mind went limp, but I heard a crash and screaming. I blacked out as the voices died.**


End file.
